Pain
Pain & Gain ist ein US-amerikanischer Kinofilm von Michael Bay. Der Film basiert auf einer Artikelreihe, welche 1999 in der Miami New Times von Pete Collins veröffentlicht wurde. Die Reihe beschrieb Verbrechen wie etwa Entführung, Erpressung, Folter und Mord, die durch eine Bande von Bodybuildern ausgeführt wurde. Der Film hatte am 11. April 2013 in Miami, Florida, dem Haupthandlungsort, Weltpremiere und erschien in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz am 22. August 2013 in den Kinos. Handlung Daniel „Danny“ Lugo ist ein wegen Betruges verurteilter Personal Trainer bei SunGym. Nach einem Coaching sieht er sich zu mehr berufen und will mit seinem gedopten Kumpanen Adrian Doorbal einem seiner Kunden, dem Unternehmer Victor Kershaw, alles nehmen, was er besitzt. Zum Team stößt auch der aus dem Gefängnis entlassene und bekehrte Paul Doyle. Erste Entführungsversuche schlagen durch Dummheiten fehl, bis es dem Trio letztendlich gelingt, Kershaw zu kidnappen. Nachdem Kershaw Danny trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen erkannt hat, zwingen sie ihn, falsche Angaben zu machen, sodass sein Verschwinden keinen Verdacht erregt. Danny hat alle zur Überschreibung notwendigen Papiere durch Victor unterzeichnen lassen, jedoch erfährt er bei der Bank, dass ihm die Beglaubigung eines Notars fehlt. Er überzeugt den Chef des Fitnessstudios, den nicht praktizierenden Notar John Mese, dass er ihm die Papiere beglaubigt. Danach will Danny Kershaw umbringen und es wie Selbstmord aussehen lassen, jedoch schlagen mehrere Versuche fehl, bis Paul ihn mit dem Lieferwagen überfahren soll, jedoch scheitert letztendlich auch dieser Versuch. Kershaw erzählt den Polizisten im Krankenhaus die Wahrheit, jedoch glaubt Victor keiner. Dieser wendet sich an Ed Du Bois, III., einen pensionierten Polizeibeamten und Privatermittler. Victor entgeht durch seine Selbstentlassung im Krankenhaus einem Mordversuch des Trios. Später sucht Du Bois Kershaw in einem abgehalfterten Motel auf und lässt sich seine Geschichte erzählen. Nachdem das Geld von Adrien und Paul aufgebraucht ist, wollen diese mit Danny den nächsten Coup durchziehen und mit Frank Griga den drittreichsten Mann des Staates Florida entführen. Unter einem Vorwand locken sie diesen mit seiner Frau Krisztina Furton in Adriens Haus. Während eines Gespräches provoziert Frank Danny, indem er ihn als Amateur bezeichnet und die beiden beginnen eine recht einseitige Prügelei. Im Verlauf des Kampfes löst sich versehentlich eines der Gewichte von der Hantelbank als Franks Kopf direkt darunter liegt und zertrümmert ihm den Kopf. Als Krisztina dies mitbekommt, muss das Trio sie mit einem Pferdeberuhigungsmittel beruhigen. Sie erpressen die Kombination des Safes von ihr und wollen diesen in Franks Haus öffnen. Jedoch haben sie die falsche Kombination von Krisztina und beim Versuch, die richtige zu erpressen, flüchtet diese. Sie stirbt daraufhin an einer Überdosis Beruhigungsmittel, womit ihre Flucht verhindert werden sollte. Danny, Adrien und Paul bereiten die Entsorgung der Leichen akribisch vor, sie zerlegen sie in Einzelteile, was allerdings trotz der Vorbereitung nicht so geschieht, wie sie es wollten. So versagt die elektrische Kettensäge, nachdem sie in die Haare der Frauenleiche geraten ist. Dabei bricht mal wieder ein Streit zwischen Danny und Adrian aus. Danny zerstückelt die Leichen letztendlich mit einer Axt und einer Benzinmotorkettensäge. Im Anschluss stecken sie die zerhackten Körper in mit Lauge gefüllte Fässer, welche sie später in den Florida Keys versenken. Ed hat sich währenddessen als Mitglied bei SunGym angemeldet, um mehr über das Trio zu erfahren. Er teilt der Polizei unmittelbar seine Erkenntnisse mit. Daraufhin wird Paul in der Kirche, Adrien zu Hause und Mese in seinem Fitness-Studio verhaftet. Danny sieht die Aktion im Fitnessstudio und kann fliehen. Er fährt mit dem Speedboot Kershaws auf die Bahamas, wo dieser noch weitere Konten besitzt und löst diese auf. Er wird von Kershaw mit einem Auto angefahren, daraufhin gestellt und in die Vereinigten Staaten überführt. Vor Gericht wird Paul, aufgrund seiner umfangreichen Geständnisse und Zeugenaussagen, zu 15 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Sieben Jahre später wird er freigelassen. Danny und Adrien werden zum Tode verurteilt und warten derzeit in der Todeszelle auf ihre Strafe. Mese wird verurteilt und stirbt im Gefängnis. Darsteller Trivia * Für seine Rolle des Bodybuilders Daniel Lugo nahm steigerte Mark Wahlberg sein Körpergewicht auf 212 Pfund. * Das Haus des Charakters Frank Griga gehört in Wirklichkeit Regisseur Michael Bay. Der frühere Besitzer war Hulk Hogan, der dort lebte, als seine Reality Show "Hogan Knows Best" gedreht wurde. Kritiken „Nach einer wahren Begebenheit von Michael Bay als Chaos-Komödie inszeniert, entwickelt sich der Hochglanz-Film aufgrund seines zerdehnten Spannungsbogens zu einer Geduldsprobe mit infantilem Humor.“ - Lexikon des internationalen Films „Auf nichts verwendet Pain & Gain mehr Energie und Filmzeit als darauf, seine Helden bloßzustellen. Ja keine Sympathie aufkommen lassen für diese Gangster, geschweige denn so etwas wie Verständnis! Also wird unter die Gürtellinie getreten, das heißt die Manneskraft dieser Kraftmänner in Abrede gestellt.... Impotente Mamasöhnchen sind das, und die einzige Gefahr, die von ihnen ausgeht, ist die der Dummheit. Das wären ja trotzdem keine schlechten Voraussetzungen für eine zünftige, rohe Satire, wenn sich Pain & Gain nur nicht auf reale Ereignisse bezöge. „Unfortunately this is a real story“, heißt es zu Anfang, was witzig im Sinne von ironisch gemeint sein soll, aber das Drama dieses hochgradig unmenschlichen Films auf den Punkt bringt.“ - Critic.de „Hyperventilierend springt Bays Regie von einem Handlungsstrang zum nächsten, auch mehrmals zurück in die Vorgeschichten der Figuren, bleibt von den Figuren stets so weit entfernt, dass man sich noch über sie lustig machen kann, nie so weit, dass man sich ihnen entziehen könnte. Nervöse Subjektiven (die erste gleich "kopfüber"), ultrahektisch immer noch ein neues Detail abscannende Kamerafahrten, stilisierte Rückblenden in die Prägungsgeschichte geben einem nie die ganze Person, erst recht nicht deren objektives Außen, nur überdimensionierte, groteske Psychosplitter.“ - Perlentaucher „Letztendlich verschreckt Michael Bay mit seinem aktuellen Projekt sowohl die Fans seiner oberflächlichen Actionklischees als auch jene Zuschauer, die hofften, das Herzensprojekt des Filmemachers hätte tatsächlich eine wahnwitzige Satire über die moderne amerikanische Gesellschaft werden können. Übrig bleibt ein nihilistisches Stück Film mit Steroid geschwängerten Bildern, welche in dieser Form bereits in vorherigen Arbeiten des Regisseurs zur Genüge auftauchen.“ - Thomas Zimmer: Filmjunkies „Hinter PAIN & GAIN steht eine bitter-böse Geschichte dreier US-Verbrecher, welche im Film vollkommen ihre Ernsthaftigkeit verlieren. Der amerikanische Traum soll hier kritisiert werden, spiegelt jedoch gleichzeitig genau diesen wider. PAIN & GAIN ist wohl eher ein filmischer Albtraum, den Michael Bay abermals fabriziert hat. Eine Geschichte mit unausgeschöpftem Potenzial und einer schlechten Umsetzung.“ - Kino7.de Trailer center|500 px Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Action